Beta Ray Bill vs. Wonder Woman
BRB vs WW.jpg|Shakaboy 2018-06-18.png|Beta ray bill vs Wonder woman Warrior from another land. Description Marvel vs. DC! Two epic warriors based off mythology and often considered to be a clone of someone else, clash in a battle. Will the lightning-firing Stormbreaker of Beta Ray Bill lead him to victory or will Wonder Woman show that she is unstoppable? Intro Wiz: in the constant rivalry between DC and Marvel comics there have been many discusions over which side is truly the greatest. Boomstick: and we've helped put an end to many of those debates over the years, recently we've concluded that the demi god Wonder Woman was even more powerful than the god of thunder himself. now it's time to see if old Diana's got what it takes to bring down Thor's number two in the Marvel universe. Wiz: Beta ray bill, the odd faced alien who brought down the God of thunder Boomstick: and Wonder woman, DC's tough as hell amazon warrior princess, he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Beta ray bill Wiz: in marvel comics history there have always been certain foes and heroes who mimic or have similar powers and abilities to other beings in there universe, such as how rouge and the absorbing man have very similar abilities or the human torch and nova. Boomstick: but never in the entire history of the comics, movies, or weird fan art has there been an individual who is almost the exact same person as Thor Odinson, and that category goes to this weird horse faced alien. Wiz: on a fairly normal day in the marvel universe, at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, they revived a signal coming from deep space, after nick fury sent Thor out to investigate, Thor found an alien fleet making it's way through the solar system en route to a war zone, after one of the ships, oddly named Skuttlebutt. Boomstick: ha, seriously, that's the name of his ship, what's that even supposed to mean. Wiz: funny you should ask because the literal definition of Skuttlebutt is a Spy, obviously meaning that the ship was intended for sneaking past enemy ships and fighters. anyway back to what happened, once the ship had detected Thor and labeling him a threat it activated an alien officer who had been in stasis with the rest of the fleet's crew members and soldiers. Boomstick: the aliens name was Simon Walters and he was a Korbonite, an alien species similar to humans but with orange skin and weird faces from the burning galaxy, and after Thor and Simon met face to face the two didn't like each other and they started to duke it out, sad to find out how that went for old Walters. Wiz: actually thanks to his military training and strategic mind Simon managed to hold his own against the Norse god even though he was just a mortal, sometime during their fight they accidentally pulled the ship off course from the rest of the fleet and headed towards earth, and Thor accidentally activated one of Mjonlr's powers which causes him to turn back into a mortal man if he is without the hammer for 60 seconds. Boomstick: after Thor turned mortal and lost his powers he was no match for Simon who promtoly knocked him out cold with a single punch, then he saw Mjolnr lying on the ground and figured he'd get rid of the thing. Wiz: then Simon did something that very few beings in the Marvel universe have ever hoped to do, he lifted Mjolnr with no effort whatsoever. as it turns out Simon was one of the few worthy enough to lift the asgardian weapon due to his heroism back on his home planet and his code of honour, but most of all was that he's not afraid to kill if necessary to hold up the greater good. Boomstick: so after he lifted the hammer and was about to dump it, Mjolnr thought that Simon was Thor and it reactivated the enchantment, giving Simon access to Thor's powers and donning him with his clothing, man that guy actually looks really awesome in that thing! Wiz: after the ship crash landed on earth, Thor and Simon were summoned to asgard by Odin who had heard of the alien who lifted his son's hammer, after realizing that both were worthy to wield it Odin devised a fight between Thor and Simon with both their powers, and whoever won would be given Mjolnr as theirs to wield, after realizing that he was in danger of being replaced Thor was determined to win the fight, he put every ounce of his thoughts into it, every morsel of his muscle. Boomstick: But Simon kinda totally beat him into the ground and won the fight, and although Mjonlr was technically his to use, Simon chose to give it back to Thor, claiming that he was never meant to wield it in the first place, and he didn't really want to be labeled a giant dick too. Wiz: Odin was so impressed by this example of heart and true heroism that he set the dwarves of Nidavellir to work to make a new weapon for bill, a weapon that would be equal to that of the mighty Mjolnr, and so out of the core of a star like it's predacessor, Stormbreaker was forged. Boomstick: forged by the same dwarves who made thor's mighty hammer, stormbreaker is like Mjolnr on steroids, just like thor's it was made from the core of a dying star and made of Uru, an asgardian metal that's nigh-unbreakable, Stormbreaker can be hurled for high speed flight, absorb oncoming energy and send it right back at the attacker, fire mystical blasts, create portals across the universe and it can even sense other beings energy from across galaxies. Wiz: just like Mjolnr it can be thrown vast distances and return to Simon in a snap, with this new weapon and the powers of a god, Simon realized his new goal of protecting the innocent from the forces of evil, and he adopted his new name, Beta ray bill. ' Boomstick: um not to take away from how cool and awsome he is but, what the hell does his name even mean, and why would be choose it of all things other than something to do with his powers?' Wiz: well according to his creator Walt Simonson, Beta ray bill was originally intended for comic relief and to be a blant wannabe Thor, however after some minor changes and thoughts of other character creators it was decided to make him a serious character, and the name kind of just stuck. Boomstick: well with abilities like this guy i think i'd be OK with being named that, Bill has all the powers of Thor and his own set thanks to the cyborg enhancements he underwent back in his home galaxy, for one Korbonites can survive in molten lava with no discomfort, and their skin and tissue is 3 times stronger than humans, meaning even if bill does get depowered he can hang in their long enough to become godly again. Wiz: along with Thor's strength, speed, and durability, Bill is immune to all diseases, is immortal, can manipulate the weather and has a rapid healing factor that can heal any injury he sustains. Boomstick: and another little known fact about him, Bill can use the allspeak, an asgardian trait that allows any being to understand what bill is saying and he can understand them too. Wiz: unlike Thor who's fighting style is entirely based on pummeling and beating down his foes, Bill is proficient in several forms of martial arts, though it should be noted many of these are unknown to us because they originate from Bill's home in the burning galaxy, however we have analyzed some of his fighting techniques and determined he mainly uses Bartitsu, Bartitsu is a European martial art developed in 1898 that combines elements of boxing, jujitsu, cane fighting and french kick boxing. Boomstick: another big difference between him and the T man himself is that while Thor prefers to get stuff done and plan later, Bill is a really smart strategic and military thinker, he's an expert at coming up with game winning plans mid-fight by studying his opponent and determining the best course of action, like when he fought silver surfer and realized that the surfer needed to stay on his board to use most of his powers and he separated him from it. Wiz: all this Intel comes from decades of military training and experience, along with some new experience he picked up along the way, after finding out he was now immortal and had all the time in the universe to do whatever he pleased, Bill began finding out everything he could about the 616 universe, finding out new techniques and fighting styles along the way. Boomstick: in his personal mission to keep the universe safe from cosmic beings who threaten it, Beta ray bill has accomplished some incredible feats along the way, he's defeated Thor twice and the silver surfer, managed to crack the Armour of galactus, and even once lifted asgard all of asgard with help from Thor. Wiz: not to mention stormbreaker is just as fast as Mjolnr. Boomstick: hell yeah, that means it can go 350,000,000,000,000,000 mph, or 500,000 times the speed of light. Wiz: not quite we may have made a mistake with that, the feat we referred to was when Mjolnr reached the end of the galaxy in 60 seconds, that may be true but it didn't just reach the end of the galaxy, it came back in that same time frame. the farthest reaches of the milky way galaxy from earth is 441 Quadrillion miles and considering Mjolnr went twice that means it went 882 quadrillion miles in a minute, clocking both Mjolnr and Stormbreaker's top speed at 78,912,448,320 times the speed of light. Boomstick: god damn, horse face better be hanging onto that thing tight. Wiz: Bill has survived blows powerful enough to destroy planets and moons, not to mention his own striking strength is enough to shatter entire planets also, and we may have already mentioned he has toughed out molten lava, but thanks to his own biology and the boost from Thor's powers he's capable of being submerged in the core of the sun with no discomfort, at 27,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: damn with all these amazing powers you'd think nobody could ever beat this guy, but you'd also be dead wrong, up against opponents of extreme might and power Bill can be overwhelmed, he doesn't exactly have a perfect track record for his fights, and should he be without stormbreaker for too long, he will revert back to Simon Walters, making him extremely vulnerable. Wiz: but with the powers of Thor and mighty will of a true hero, anyone who crosses his path will know the wrath of Beta ray bill. Wonder woman Interlude Death battle Results Who do you want to win? Beta ray bill Wonder woman What weapon is more powerful? Stormbreaker Lasso of truth Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year